Love Beyond Borders
by Magical Sights
Summary: Set on the day of Halloween. Everyone gathers to a ball room dance hosted by the one and only king of Figaro. Could two people's long, hurtful stories finally come to a end? Could these two people finally live a life? R&R please!


_A short (as short as I could get it) story taking place on the day of Halloween in Final Fantasy VI._

Love Beyond Borders

At Figaro, the castle was alive with activity. Everyone was getting into their annual Halloween costumes. The servants even got dressed and so did the soldiers. Everyone was full of glee for the day of the dead. It was for fun, after all, and everyone enjoyed that part. The children were allowed to fill a bag of sweets from the sweet stores or get them from a neighbor.

Edgar, a man of charm and love, always put a sign up that said he was would give children candy. He would also dress up each year, along with his silly brother Sabin; a caring giant with a big heart. Sabin this year, dressed up as a ogre. It matched, oddly. This year, Edgar would go as masked man dressed to look like a higher knight of Figaro. He didn't tell anyone his costume because he wanted the night to be free of "King Edgar this," and "King Edgar that". He wanted this year to himself, so he could finally enjoy himself.

He had heard from Sabin that even Locke and Celes were going, as a couple costume of course. Celes as female raccoon and Locke as the male. They picked the raccoon because it was called a thief where they lived, and they both seemed to love that fact about the animal. Celes loved Locke's job, she often fell into the role of helping him steal...erm, find treasures. Relm and Gua were going to a teenager's party, they were just turning thirteen and fourteen and they were finally together after all the bad mouthing Relm did and all the "Ew, she might have something" from Gua. Setzer decided to go as a Falcon. He wanted to always feel attached to the sky and its freedoms. Mog and Umaro, they didn't want to come. They were too busy helping the newly founded Moogle city underground where they found many Moogles and a couple of Yetis.

As for Terra, no one had heard from her since three weeks before Halloween. They checked Mobliz, but she and the kids were gone. There was a single note that read she left with the kids to find a better city and that she'd send them a note when she found one. Edgar waited patiently for her letter, but it never came.

Edgar entered the large room where the adult party was taking place. Hundreds of people were inside, dressed up finely. They were chatting about how last year's party was good, and wondering how this one would beat them all. Edgar was a little happier knowing no one could identify him while he got to be at the party as a normal citizen of Figaro. It made him feel better about everything he was missing in life. He gazed toward a woman holding a newborn. The women were allowed to bring infants if they wished, they could even drop them off with servants if they wanted. He watched as the father came up and kissed the baby's forehead and sighed. _A family... _he shook his head and walked off toward the bar near the entrance. He asked for black rum and drank it rather swiftly as he continued his hurtful gaze at the members of the ball room, dancing in their costumes, playing games and just having fun with friends and family. He heard the door open and looked over, surprised when he saw Terra heading in. She was wearing a costume that resembled masked woman in all red. She was suppose to be a wonderful spirit goddess from the center of the planet. The tales he told her while they journeyed to stop Kefka. He smiled. Even though he couldn't see the woman's face, he knew it was Terra and knew she was beautiful. He was about to approach her when he remembered that he was masked and that she had told him before she left Mobliz that her heart belonged to Locke and she would never tell Locke how she felt as long as he and Celes were happy.

Edgar never had the chance to tell Terra how he felt before she told him how she felt. It crushed him. His world fell. She was the only thing that kept him living, dreaming...wanting. She had no idea what kind of effect she had on him, she would never know how Edgar felt for her. Maybe if he wasn't such a selfish, flirting bastard to her back then, she would have fallen for him, but he was too foolish with her and lost his chance. Now, he must face what he lost and now how it feels to never be loved by someone. He wanted to reach out and grab her hands and kiss her passionately in front of everyone, but he would never get the courage to do it.

Edgar saw Locke heading toward her and gasped, running as quick as he could.

"T-Terra? Is that you? Wow, you look great." Locke smiled at her, tenderly. How he didn't see her eyes lower in pain.

"Tha-thank you, Locke. You look...good." she smiled at him and saw Celes coming up behind him and frowned, stepping back a bit. "Celes, hello."

Celes smiled and hugged Terra tightly. "Oh Terra, we missed you so much!" Terra gasped when she felt a lump touching her and pulled away, abashed by the size of Celes' stomach.

"Y-You're pregnant...? How...?"

"How?" Celes asked, laughing. "Um, I'm not sure I should say how, Terra." Celes stopped when she saw tears in her eyes. "Terra?" she asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" Locke whispered something in Celes' ear and the tall woman nodded slowly."Oh...I'm so sorry, Terra. I...I..."

"I-its fine, really. I just wanted to come and say that I'll be staying at-"

"Milady," called a hurried voice. Terra, Locke and Celes turned to the masked man (Edgar). He smiled at her. Only his jaw and lips were shown. "May I have a dance?" Terra shook her head slowly.

"Sorry sir, I was just about to leave...'

"Please. Just one." he asked, his voice full of pain and desire at once. Terra sighed.

"One." he took her hand and led her over to the dance floor, leaving Locke and Celes behind.

"That voice sounded so familiar..." Locke whispered as he took Celes away.

---

As the masked man started the dance with Terra, he noticed her eyes were focused on the thief each and every time they completed a circle. Edgar smiled.

"The way you look at him..." Terra looked at the masked man."would indicate you love him."

Terra frowned. "Even if I do, its not worth my time to say anything about it. If I open my mouth," Terra looked down, pausing their dance. "I'd ruin two people's relationship for a selfish reason. I'd take from a woman whose been like a sister to me..."

"So you'd let your own pain continue?" asked Edgar, taking Terra into a small, slow dance. Terra arched her eyes brows at him and shook her head.

"Pain...without pain, you can't love."

"Without love, you can't hate." he finished, smiling at her. Terra smiled back.

"If I told him I loved him..." Terra closed her eyes when Edgar finished it.

"he'd hate you. Hate you for ruining his chances with the woman. Because even if you told him, the woman would give him up out of guilt. Correct?" he asked, spinning her around. Terra frowned.

"You....seem to know a lot about pain...sir?" He knew she wanted his name.

"You can call me Bradley."

"Bradley?" she laughed. "How do you know so much about pain?"

"Why, dear woman," he made a charming smile. "every day of my life is pain." Terra stared at him.

"Who causes you this pain?" Terra asked, stopping the dance. Her soft eyes watching him.

"A very spooky - but beautiful - woman who...isn't fully human." Terra's eyes went wide.

"Not human? Reminds me of myself. Would I know her?" Terra asked, turning her head to the left, a innocent smile on her face.

Edgar took her hand. "Aye, you would. She's stands before me. Her beautiful soul aching for the touch and love of a man who won't be there for her. She longs for the hug and warmth she's heard so much about that a man can give. She's wanted a family of her own, to start one with the man she fell in love with." Terra's eyes were watering up.

"How do you know all of this?" she whispered, stepping back.

"Because....without pain, you can't love."' he answered, taking his mask off. Terra gasped when she saw Edgar's face.

"Edgar...?" her eyes were full of concern, betrayal and....worry. "H-ow...why?"

By this time, the whole dance room had turn in surprise to see Edgar - their king - standing in mere poor man's clothes as his costume. Locke, Celes, Setzer, Sabin and all of the guests were stunned. Locke smiled. _You old coot...you've finally got the ballocks to go through with it._

Edgar tightened his grip on her hands. "Ever since you and I talked back when we were against Kefka, I never wanted to hold and love someone more than I do with you. My heart and soul burns when I see you, hear you, smell you...think about you. Since you've told me your secret, I've been in so much pain. I felt bad...bad for you, because you love a man who can't feel the same for you. I kept quite, I didn't want to harm you and make you lose a friend." Edgar pulled Terra closer.

"Ever since Locke brought you to my kingdom, I went out of my way to find reasons to be with you, near you...but no matter how hard I tried, you never noticed me." he laughed weakly. "rejection hurts." Terra growled, pulling her hand away.

"It can't be rejection when the person your flirting with doesn't know your honest about your feelings!" Terra shouted. "how could I have known you were sincenre? I was told by everyone what kind of man you were...how....how would I have known?" she started to cry.

"Now, how am I suppose to respond to you? I can't lie, I love Locke...but, what I feel for you is different. Its not friendship...I can't take all of this anymore." she turned and ran off and out of the ball room, leaving every single person stunned. Leaving Edgar's face with a small smile on.

----

"Terra?" called a weak voice from behind her. She was standing near a fountain, her face turned to the water. Her eyes misty and stinging.

"What...?" she muttered. The man took her hand.

"Please, explain to me how you feel for him?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she spat.

"Because....I'm in love with you."

Terra turned, her eyes burning. "You can't keep saying that! I won't fall for it!"

"Ha! And you expect me to think you would?" he asked, bring her closer to his body. "You're the smartest, most beautiful woman I've ever met! You are cunning and caring, beautiful and yet...you're strong and courageous. You give people hope, courage and bravery. How could a man not love you?" asked the king of Figaro, kissing her forehead.

"I know you feel for Locke,' he sighed. "But if you gave me a chance, if you let me show you how I feel about you...you never know how you could feel toward me. You said so yourself...its more than friendship. Let me try, let me try and show you my love."

Terra gripped her hands and hugged him tightly. "you don't get it, you idiot." she cried, laughing at the same time. "what if I love you both?" Edgar patted her back.

"Then...I have to love you more and get you to feel the same!" he challenged her love for Locke, smiling. "I promise on my word as king, I will get you to love me more than him!"

Terra stared wide-eye at him, her lips curled into a faint smile. "You would take that chance for me?" she whispered. He nodded, leaning down to kiss her. Terra closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him back. _Maybe....maybe I can love him more. Maybe I can move on...._

----

Locke smiled down from the small ledge of the castle room he and Celes were staying in. Down below him, in the garden of Figaro, stood Terra and Edgar, their hands entwined. Smiles of love on their faces. Rings of love on their fingers and crowns of loyalty to their kingdom on their heads. And, to show their family, was the baby growing in Terra's belly, already at six months. Locke grinned when Edgar kissed Terra's lips and then placed a hand on her belly. _That fool in the end, got the girl of his dreams. They deserve each other. They have been searching for the same things all their life....may they live happily. _

"I love you, Terra" Edgar whispered against her cheek. Terra smiled.

"I love you too, Edgar." she leaned against him and sighed, closing her eyes. _I love you too and our new family..._ "Thank you Edgar...for loving me."

Edgar took her into a hug. "Thank you for letting me, Terra."

* * *

_  
_

_So, was it good? I hope so. I tried to make it a one shot. Hope this is what a one shot is lol_

_Please review ^^_


End file.
